


Midnight In Los Angeles

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs and Cuddles, Romance, they're in love, they're just too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: "I don't want you to leave.""Neither do I. But I'm not leaving - not really. We'll talk all the time Becs, promise."Or the one where Jesse has to leave tomorrow so they go for a walk.





	Midnight In Los Angeles

“I’m scared.” she admitted into the darkness of the night. There was only a sliver of moonlight creeping into their room through the open window, but there might as well have been all the lights in the world shining for how awake she was. The little niggling thought that Jesse had to catch his plane tomorrow and leaver her all alone had been meandering in her thoughts for weeks but now, as they lay in her tiny bed in her tiny apartment, it became all too real. She felt Jesse shift beside her, until she was being dragged into his warm body, cocooning her in with his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she shifted on top of him, snuggling even further into his chest.  
“About what?” he asked, running a hand through her hair and down her back.  
“About how painful it’s going to be when you’re gone.” she whispered, not trusting herself to move or even breathe for fear of breaking down and actually crying on top of him. She was Beca effing Mitchell, not some love struck teenager - she and Jesse could handle this, she was sure. But as sure as her rational self was about that, her emotional self was having a veritable panic attack at the thought of not being able to kiss her boyfriend. Jesse didn’t move for a second, before he was pulling her up onto his lap and switching the light on. He was looking directly into her eyes, their faces so close, and his arms still wrapped around her tiny waist.  
“I’m just a few hours flight away Bec, we’ll see each other all the time. You’re not gonna be able to get rid of me this easily.” he said with a small smile, but it fell from his face when he saw tears fill Beca’s eyes. “Becs come on, come here.” He pulled Beca into himself even more as tears started to fall onto his shoulder. He could feel his own eyes burning at the thought that he would be leaving Beca for who knows how long, and how much he would miss her. Having this proof that she cared for him equally as much wasn’t going to make it any easier for him to get onto the plane tomorrow. “We’re gonna be absolutely fine - we’re Jesse and Beca. Together we’re Jesseca. I mean, the ship name in itself is unstoppable.” Beca sniffed out a laugh into his shoulder and leant back slightly.  
“Didn’t stop you from taking three years to come up with it though.” she joked lightly. His grin made her insides tighten and eyes burn again at the thought of leaving him but she wiped her tears away instead.  
“I know. I’m still really disappointed in myself about that.” he replied shaking his head in mock remorse. She laughed again, then tugged on the hem of the blanket as she realised she was at a loss of what to say.  
“I don’t want to waste a minute of our time left together.” murmured Jesse, watching her carefully. The familiar twinkle was in his eyes again when she looked up in confusion. “I don’t wanna go back to sleep - what say we go for a midnight stroll?”  
“What is it with you and midnight strolls?” She asked with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled and got off the bed to pull the clothes discarded on the floor back on. Any excuse she could find to spend more time in Jesse’s company she would take.  
“I dunno - maybe I want to be abducted from people from the 1920’s and transported into their world of wonder. Of course I’m a lot more in love with you than Owen Wilson was with Rachel Adams so I think you’re safe.” Jesse replied as he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her cheek. Beca was silent for a moment before she got which movie he was talking about this time.  
“Midnight in Paris?” she guessed.  
“Oh my god I love you” Jesse said turning round kissing her.  
“I love you too nerd.” she mumbled against his lips before dragging him out of her apartment and onto the streets of Los Angeles. It was no Paris, but with Jesse next to her it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. And when they stumbled back into her apartment at 6 am on an energy high, and he insisted that they watch another movie she didn’t complain. She just curled up into his side and fell asleep with a smile on her face as some stupid movie played out in front of them.


End file.
